


late night solutions

by catbeans



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, its the tie, like does-this-really-count-maybe-just-in-case mild, very mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Newt can't sleep, which means Hermann can't sleep, which means taking matters into his own hands.





	late night solutions

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic ive written in years that isnt star wars please forgive me

The clock flashed 1:08 when Hermann blearily rolled over to an empty side of the bed, the desk lamp covered with a t-shirt that had been on the floor earlier to keep the light dim.

He pulled the blanket over his eyes with a huff. “Go to sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah, just…”

Newt didn't bother finishing his sentence before going back to whatever he was scribbling about the wet specimen he had next to him.

He was woken up a second time by the sound of metal scraping against metal, something heavy being pulled off of a shelf, the clock on 2:36.

_ “Go _ to  _ sleep.” _

“I'm almost done,” Newt said.

“Turn the light off.”

“Give me a minute.”

Hermann pointedly covered his head with a pillow.

He only made it until 3:18 until he was woken up  _ again _ by a startled,  _ “Ow, _ shit…”

“Would you  _ please--” _

“If you’d let me keep the light on,” Newt mumbled, the glare of his headlamp making Hermann’s vision white out when Newt turned to glance over at him.

He rolled over again to face the wall, pulling the blanket up on top of the pillow still crammed over his head.

It still wasn't quite enough to block out the frazzled muttering from the desk, the internal monologue that Newt could never seem to  _ keep _ internal, the scraping of a pencil being pressed too hard on paper making his skull itch.

Hermann dragged his palm down his face with a sigh.

Newt didn't turn when he shoved the blankets down, didn't seem to notice when Hermann paused, looking between the bed and the desk before deciding it was worth reaching for the cane propped against the bed frame.

He didn't notice the  _ click click click _ of it against the floor, either, his fingers spinning over a spare pen and his leg bouncing enough to make the chair shake; Hermann hadn't expected him to, not when he got like this, such a hyperfocus on his work that the room could explode and he might not realize.

“Newton.”

_ “What--” _

He didn't have time to finish before Hermann tugged him up by the back of his hair, the pen clattering to the floor; there was already less of a tension in his shoulders than even a few seconds earlier.

“You need to sleep,” Hermann said.  _ “I _ need to sleep.”

“I just--”

Hermann yanked back a little harder, just enough to sting, Newt’s breath catching in his throat as he cut himself off.

“Take off the headlamp.”

Newt’s hand was suddenly steadier when he reached up to pull the headlamp off, setting it down on the desk more carefully than he did under any other circumstances.

There was only the faint light of it pointing to the other side of the room when Hermann tugged again, keeping his hand in Newt’s hair until he was fully upright before slipping down to grip the back of his collar.

It wasn't the first time Hermann had lost sleep like this, and it was always quicker to get  _ back _ to sleep if he kept a firm hand on him, didn't give the opportunity for Newt to slip back into that spiral.

Hermann nudged him onto the bed, pausing for a second before letting go of his collar to reach for the tie slung over the headboard.

“Give me your hands.”

Newt’s fingers were still fidgeting when Hermann started tying his wrists behind his back, frowning to himself before shuffling in behind him so he could put the cane down to free up his other hand; he slid three fingers between Newt’s wrist and the tie, enough wiggle room to pull his hands free if he decided to. 

Newt’s breathing was already picking up, but his knee was still bouncing enough to jostle the mattress, and Hermann reached up to give his the back of his hair another light tug before pressing his lips to the top of his head.

Newt held his shoulders a little straighter.

Hermann scooted around him, keeping his hand in Newt’s hair as he settled against the headboard. He could feel Newt tensing to keep from toppling over, but he tugged him forward until he had to spread his knees a little wider to stay steady, his shoulders starting to shake slightly from trying to stay mostly upright.

Hermann craned his neck to look around his back, the corner of his mouth quirking up when he managed to get a look at Newt’s hands, gripped tight into fists but finally still.

It hadn't taken too long to figure out what worked best when he got like this; the frantic energy had to go  _ somewhere, _ and keeping his hands bound had seemed almost counterproductive until Hermann had found that the focus and strain of keeping himself in a position where he couldn't use his hands to be more effective than any amount of fidgeting.

He had to  _ think, _ couldn't let himself veer off into another train of thought without losing his balance, but that alone usually didn't cut it.

Hermann tried to scoot his pajama bottoms down his hips, but he couldn't do it without either getting them stuck around his knees where Newt was hunched over or getting out of the bed.

He had to let go of Newt’s hair to swing his legs over the edge, kicking them off as quick as he could, but not before Newt snickered, “You're so bad at this--”

He cut himself off with a stifled whine when Hermann tugged at his hair again as soon as he got settled, his eyes slipping shut for a second, just enough light from the headlamp to see his cheekbones getting pink.

“Are you telling me to stop?”

“No,” Newt said, breathy and low and edging towards desperate.

Hermann kept his hand in Newt’s hair as he pushed himself up from the headboard, leaning down to kiss him before settling back again, Newt trying to follow until he couldn't lean any farther forward without falling.

Hermann lead him closer until Newt had to widen his stance again, biting back a wince until he found a position he could hold with his face only a few inches from Hermann’s waist.

He shuffled back a few inches, his breath heavy and warm against Hermann’s skin as he mouthed along the crease where his thigh met his pelvis; Hermann reached down with his free hand to pull his glasses off before he could get any further, whispering an apology when one of the screws caught in his hair, but if Newt had noticed, he didn't say anything, ducking down those last couple inches to Hermann’s clit.

Hermann shuddered and spread his legs a little wider, slipping his hand down to the back of Newt’s head. He could see Newt’s hands again, folded over himself like that, his fingers curling and uncurling like he wanted to  _ touch _ but still less twitchy than before.

He had half a mind to untie his wrists and let him, but there was still that tension in his shoulders, that buzzing under his skin that Hermann had felt like it was his own that night in Hong Kong; there had only been flashes, a spike of it here and there during memories of sleepless nights and mornings fueled by caffeine when he didn't have time to crash, but he had felt the slow sting of needles and ink drawing it out of him, too, and it wasn't hard to see that stopping  _ now _ would only set the whole process back.

He managed a quick glance at the clock when Newt paused for a breath, already almost at 4:00, and he only had a second to decide that this wasn't the time before his head knocked back against the headboard with a dull  _ thunk _ when Newt pursed his lips around Hermann’s clit again.

He couldn't help rocking up into Newt’s mout, giving his hair another soft tug each time it started to feel like he was putting too much thought into it, a little too measured and steady until his breath hitched at the faint sting at his scalp. It started getting hard to focus, the heat building low in his belly and between his legs distracting from the way Newt held his hands together, that tension in his shoulders, and he almost didn't notice when it was gone with the way Newt circled his tongue over his clit.

“That's enough,” he said, his voice coming out barely above a whisper, and he had to pull at Newt’s hair again when he still didn't lean up right away.

Newt sucked the slick from his bottom lip as he shakily leaned back upright, his chin just damp enough to see in the faint light from the headlamp. Hermann scooted to the side to leave him room to shuffle forward on his knees before slumping onto his back, wriggling to get settled with his hands still caught under his waist until he went still when Hermann shifted to straddle his hips.

Newt was already hard, twitching up against him as much as he could before Hermann planted his hand firmly on Newt’s chest, leaning down just far enough that Newt had to crane his neck up the last couple inches to kiss him, muffling a soft whine when Hermann rocked down against him.

Hermann had to lean up on his knees before he could reach back to push Newt’s sweatpants down his hips, biting back a huff when it took a few tries to get them low enough.

“You really gotta plan this shit out better,” Newt said, wiggling his shoulders and pointedly looking down at where his hands could be helping Hermann along, but whatever he was about to say next was cut off with a stammered,  _ “Oh, _ Christ--” when Hermann circled his fingers tight around his dick.

Hermann pumped his hand over it a few times until Newt started to squirm, barely able to jerk up into his hand with Hermann keeping his hips pinned to the bed before he leaned up again, bracing his other hand by Newt’s shoulder to keep some of his weight off his knees as he slowly sank down.

It didn't  _ stay _ slow, no time for that with an alarm going off in only a couple hours; he bit back a groan, only staying settled in Newt’s lap for a second before quickly working up to a rhythm of lifting himself up just a couple inches before lowering himself down again.

Newt’s shoulders shifted like he had forgotten the tie keeping his wrists together, squeezing his eyes shut for a second with a soft gasp before pulling his knees up so Hermann could lean back against his thighs, giving just enough leverage to rock up into him. Hermann's breath hitched when Newt thrust up at the same time as he sharply dropped down, shifting his legs tighter at either side of Newt’s waist. He moved his hand down to his clit, and he couldn’t help feeling something close to smug when Newt bit back a whine, watching his fingers move like he was almost jealous.

He  _ could _ untie his hands and let him touch as much as he’d like, Hermann thought, but that would mean stopping, and he knew Newt could still wriggle his hands free if he really wanted to; Newt seemed perfectly fine staying put.

Hermann propped himself up on his forearm by Newt’s head to lean down and kiss him, tangling his fingers in his hair with another tug, almost losing his balance when Newt thrust up again with a muffled groan. He reluctantly let go of his hair when he leaned back again too far to reach easily, stifling a wince at the twinge in his lower back, but he realized he hadn't done a very good job of it when Newt frowned.

“Are you--?”

“It’s fine,” Hermann said quietly, roughly kneading at the muscles around the joint of his hip, shifting in Newt’s lap to try to find a more comfortable position before Newt adjusted his legs so Hermann could lean back against his thighs again. “Just…”

It dulled down to a slightly less irritating ache if he stopped lifting himself up, keeping his knees tight at Newt’s waist to rock his hips forward without as much of a strain on his back; the  _ full _ feeling of his hips staying flush with Newt’s paired with his fingers rubbing over his clit was plenty, even without the friction from bouncing in his lap, enough that he had to hold his fingers still against his clit to keep from coming too early.

It wasn't long before it ended up being a moot point; Newt kept rocking up against him, enough to get a little more of the friction he was missing without making Hermann do any of the work, and Hermann could feel his knees starting to tremble against his back just before he let out a stammered, “Herm--”

He could force himself to ignore the throbbing pinch at the base of his spine long enough to try rolling his hips again, and it was only another few seconds until Newt’s mouth fell open with a moan and he jerked up into him again before his whole body went slack and loose underneath him.

Hermann wouldn't have expected that flushed, almost dazed look on his face to be so endearing, but it still got him every time.

He knew there wasn't much point in trying to hide another wince as he lifted himself out of Newt’s lap to slump down next to him; he nudged Newt onto his side so he could unwrap the tie from his wrists, tossing it over the headboard again before Newt could see all the fresh wrinkles left by the messy knots.

Newt rolled back to face him, shuffling his sweatpants back up his waist with one hand, but Hermann nudged him before he could move his other hand between Hermann’s legs.

“Headlamp.”

Newt huffed and dropped his head against Hermann’s shoulder before sliding out of the bed to switch the light off, leaving them in only the dim red glow from the clock while he got back in next to him.

“Gimme that,” Newt said, gesturing to the pillow that had ended up wedged between the mattress and the headboard.

“It’s late,” Hermann reminded him, but he still handed it down, letting Newt slide it under his hips, the pinched feeling a little less noticeable.

“Yeah, yeah,” Newt mumbled, scooting a little closer so he was pressed close against Hermann’s side, pressing kisses along his neck as he dragged his palm down Hermann’s belly to press his fingers between his thighs. “I got you.”

Hermann shivered, winding his arm around Newt’s shoulder to get a hand in his hair again, absently rubbing his fingertips over his scalp. Newt didn't stay there for long, shifting his hand a little lower to dip two fingers into him at the same time as he started circling his thumb over Hermann’s clit; he couldn't bring himself to care as much as he probably should when he felt Newt’s teeth catch at the curve of his neck, sucking at the same tender spot until he could tell there was no way it wouldn't leave a mark.

Newt didn't take his time with it the way he normally did, swirling his fingers and rubbing over his clit with the same quick pressure that made Hermann’s legs start to shake even before he curled his fingers slightly upwards.

_ “Newton--” _

He could feel Newt grinning against his skin, humming low in his throat as he started circling faster over his clit, dipping his head a little lower to suck at a particularly sensitive spot that made it feel like an electrical current spiking between Newt’s hand and his mouth at Hermann’s neck.

It didn't take long for Newt to get him right back to where he had been before he had stopped himself from coming too soon, squeezing his thighs tight around Newt’s hand when he couldn't rock up against his fingers without the twinge in his back distracting him; Newt didn't need any more of a cue to move his hand faster, pulling back just long enough to slip his ring finger in with the first two without moving off of his clit, and Hermann would have thought to apologize for yanking at his hair a little harder than intended if Newt hadn't shuddered against him with a groan muffled in the curve of his neck.

He could  _ hear _ it, his upper thighs feeling tacky and damp around Newt’s wrist, but he didn't have it in him to mind, the heat tingling under his skin enough that he could almost forget about the stiffness and the aches and just about anything else, at least for that moment; he tilted his head to the side, tugging lightly at Newt’s hair again to get him to lean up so he could kiss him, but he only made it another few seconds before his head dropped back to the mattress with a shaky moan as his whole body suddenly felt tense and  _ hot, _ Newt rubbing a little harder over his clit until the last pulses of it ebbed away.

Hermann didn't bother to push Newt’s hand away until it started getting close to too much. He would have chided him on wiping his hand off on the sheet if he wasn't so tired, the irritating ache behind his eyes from being woken up so many times finally replaced with a warm heaviness.

Newt pulled the blankets back up from where they had been kicked to the foot of the bed before shuffling onto his side with a quick glance over his shoulder. Hermann pulled himself close against Newt’s back, one arm awkwardly jammed between them to keep it from going numb, looping the other tight around Newt’s waist, and he had only gotten his eyes closed for a second before he decided, “Turn the alarm a bit later, would you?”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Newt mumbled, missing the buttons the first couple times when he wouldn't move away enough to reach more easily.

“Just a bit.”

“It’s, like, fifteen minutes.”

Hermann grunted, knotting his fingers in the back of Newt’s shirt and pressing his face to the back of his neck, soap and the faint smell of sweat the last thing in his mind before he decided fifteen would do.

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi dot tumbler!


End file.
